Automobile tire chains made of two parallel lengths of interlocked loop-type links periodically interconnected by transverse lengths of interlocked loop-type links are well known in the art. The difficulty of mounting such chains on the tires and wheels of modern automobiles is equally well known in the art.
In earlier years, when spoke-type wheels were more widely employed, various anti-skid devices comprising lengths of interlocked loop-type chains adapted to be mounted in a plurality of separate units spaced about the periphery of the wheel and tire with each fixed to a different spoke were proposed. The U.S. patents to Schmidt, No. 1,273,933; Lamb, No. 1,286,656; Skoken, No. 1,294,716; Wallace et. al., No. 1,393,986 and Kloepper, No. 1,406,461 are representative of this type of device.
However, non-skid chains made of interlocked loop-type links have a tendency to roll when subjected to frictional forces transversely of their length. In addition, the links of such a chain are not only abraded by frictional contact with the tire and the surface on which the tire is running but also by frictional forces between the interlocked links thereof produced by the working of the links on each other. Thus, the anti-skid chain devices of the prior art have not provided a smooth traction effect in use and have a useful life limited by excessive wear of the weakest link thereof.
It is the object of this invention to overcome the above and other disadvantages of the anti-skid chain devices of the prior art.